Pinky
Pinky (Japanese: マチブセ Machibuse) is one of the four main ghosts in the Pac-Man series. Pinky is the sole female member of the Ghost Gang and has appeared as either an antagonist or ally throughout the franchise. In certain continuities, Pinky has been shown to have a one-sided crush on Pac-Man which normally goes unreciprocated. While originally the main antagonist alongside Blinky, Inky and Clyde in the first ''Pac-Man'' arcade game, their role has largely been diminished to secondary antagonists or allies in recent incarnations. History ''Pac-Man'' Arcade series ''Pac-Man'' Pinky first appears alongside Blinky, Inky, and Clyde in the original arcade classic, Pac-Man. She is the second ghost to leave the chamber in the middle of the maze. She is called "Speedy" because of her targeting scheme. By following Pac-Man's direction rather than Pac-Man himself, Pinky is usually the first to reach Pac-Man. If Pac-Man comes face-to-face with Pinky, however, she is likely to turn away. During 'scatter' mode, Pinky occupies the top-left corner of the maze. She continues a similar role in these subsequent arcade games: * Ms. Pac-Man * Pac-Man Junior * Super Pac-Man * Pac & Pal * Pac-Mania * Pac-Man: Adventures in Time * Pac-Man Championship Edition * Pac-Man Battle Royal * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX ''Pac-Land'' Based on the Pac-Man animated series, Pac-Land features Pinky and the other ghosts as they try to stop Pac-Man by using various methods, including vehicles. Pinky is depicted as a male character in the American version to coincide with the Hannah-Barbera animated series which was airing at the time, as such her sprite was changed to match her American counterpart much like the rest of the characters in the game. ''Pac-Man Remix'' Pinky appears as a normal enemy in this game, often ambushing and trapping Pac-Man. Pinky is the second boss of the game, and she makes herself a giant, and uses a mega-hover car to fight Pac-Man with. Her hover-car flies around chasing Pac-Man, before teleporting to a random spot. These attacks are easy to avoid if the player keeps running around the sides, and she is defeated by chomping a Power Pellet, which turns her giant form into 20 small dark-blue ghosts that the player must eat to make her smaller and defeat her. When Pinky becomes normal size, she abandons her hover-car and attacks the player normally. Along with the other ghosts, she fights Pac-Man in the second-to-last battle. She makes herself giant and, if the player defeats the giant Blinky, attacks. She doesn't have her hover-car anymore, so she is unable to teleport, making her easier, but as the player must use the double Pac-Man power-up to reach the power-pellet, it is slightly harder. In the final boss battle, she pilots the mega-ghost on the castle roof alongside Blinky, Inky, and Clyde. ''Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures'' Pinky, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde appear as enemies for Pac-Man, petrifying him whenever they appear. Unless Pac-Man is able to get a Power Pellet, he will faint. Occasionally, Pinky or the others will leave important items behind after they are eaten. After their leader, the Ghost Witch of Netor is defeated, Pinky and the others fly off. ''Pac-Man World'' series ''Pac-Man World'' Pinky and the ghosts allied themselves with Orson, who plotted to defeat Pac-Man once and for all. The ghosts aided Orson and his creation Toc-Man in capturing Pac-Man's friends and family, including Ms. Pac-Man, Baby Pac, Pac Jr., Professor Pac, Chomp-Chomp, and Pooka. Soon after, Funky discovered Pac-Man arriving on Ghost Island, to which Toc-Man reprimanded the ghosts for failing to capture him. She fled after Pac-Man appeared. ''Pac-Man World 2'' Pinky is first seen watching Pac-Man sleep from outside his window. She picks a flower, presumably infatuated with Pac-Man. Soon after she and the other ghosts pick the Golden Fruit from the tree in the middle of the town, Spooky appears and convinces the ghosts to aid him in his plans to get rid of the Pac-People. She is the third boss of the game. Her fight takes place in a snowy area with platforms on all sides to jump and attack from. She, like Inky and Blinky, made a ghost-like robot for her fight. It has the ability to shoot snowballs. ''Pac-Man World 3'' Pinky teams up with Pac-Man, Blinky, Orson, and Toc-Man in order to save Inky and Clyde from the evil Erwin. Pinky appears as a playable character. The player is able to swap between Pac-Man or Pinky or Clyde in order to progress throughout the stages, many of which take place in the Spectral Realm. Pinky is first encountered by Pac-Man after being chased by the Spectral Fiend. He rescues her, and she volunteers to help him find the other ghosts and stop Erwin. Pinky was voiced by Mindy Lee Raskin. ''Pac-Man World Rally'' Pinky appears as a playable racer in this game. She's a light-weight class racer, and is depicted as having a blue bow on her head. Pinky is also featured in the stage Ghost Mansion. ''Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness'' Along with the other ghosts, Pinky was recruited by the witch Mesmerelda to stop Ms. Pac-Man from finding the four Gems of Virtue. Pinky and the ghosts fail in their mission, allowing Ms. Pac-Man to defeat Mesmerelda and restore Pac-Land. Pinky also appears in the similar PC title, Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze. Pinky is playable in the multiplayer "Ghost Chase" mode, though she is limited to the second player. ''Pac-Man Pinball Advance'' Pinky and the ghosts send Pac-Man a letter, notifying him that they've kidnapped the residents of Pac-Land. Pinky signs her name with "XOXO," implying she still has an attraction to him. Pac-Man rescues the Pac-People and defeats the ghosts using pinball techniques. ''Pac-Pix'' Pinky is the only ghost given a new look for Pac-Pix. She is the most common enemy faced by Pac-Man. Her card information states: "Her charm is her large eyes. She's relaxed and enjoys life at her own pace." Pinky also appears in her original Pac-Man incarnation as a special enemy. ''Pac 'n Roll'' .]] Pinky and the ghosts appear in ''Pac 'n Roll as enemies. They team up with Golvis in order to get rid of Pac-Man after their previous defeats. It was Pinky's idea to resurrect Golvis. Although Inky, Blinky, and Clyde weren't completely interested, they went along with Pinky's plans. After the destruction of Golvis's UFO, Pinky and the others watch Pac-Man on a television in the middle of the ocean. She scolds Golvis, declaring that she's had enough of his foolishness. She then discovers the reason Golvis was imprisoned was because of his clumsiness, not because of his power. ''Pac-Man Party'' Pinky appears as a playable character in Pac-Man Party. Her look has been somewhat altered, given what appears to be shoulder-length hair (though it appears the same as her body). Her new look would go on to inspire her depiction in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. In the game, she aids Blinky, Inky, and Clyde in stealing cookies from Mr. Cookie. However, she manages to befriend Patra after facing off against her. At the end of the game though, it is revealed that they never stole the cookies and that they were actually given to them by Mr. Cookie himself to test Pac-Man and his heroism. ''Pac-Man Dash! Pinky appears in ''Pac-Man Dash! as a support character. ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (game) Pinky appears in ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game) as an ally of Pac-Man alongside her other three cohorts. She often appears in the hub world to cheer for Pac-Man. Characteristics Appearance Pinky is the pink-colored ghost of the four Ghost Monsters. Although she is female, she wasn't depicted as any different from Blinky, Inky, or Clyde until the Pac-Man World series which gave her eyelashes and lipstick. Most recently, Pinky has been altered to look as if she has shoulder-length hair and looks much younger. She was depicted as a male ghost in the Pac-Man animated series, having the deepest voice of the ghosts. This male version of Pinky also sported a cap. Personality "Hi Pacman Sweetie" - Pinky, Pac-Man World 2 She is quite feminine and calm but is just as mischievous as the rest of the Ghost Gang and won't hesitate to stop Pac-Man if he tries to stop their antics. At one point during the Pac-Man World series, Pinky was infatuated with Pac-Man romantically, but later decided it was against better judgment and would prefer to remain enemies. In Pac N' Roll, she is shown to be quite cunning and mean, having been the one who came up with the plan to summon Golvis and ruin the Power Pellet Harvest Festival. Later games show her and the rest of the Ghost Gang as being less mean but still mischievous and may even act as allies. In Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Pinky is once again shown to have a crush on Pac-Man in this continuity and appears to have now joined the good guys due to her affections for Pac-Man and even her fellow Ghost Gang members have become friends with Pac-Man. Maze Behavior When chasing Pac-Man in the maze, her strategy is to ambush Pac-Man rather than chase him, even though she is not as fast as Blinky, but nonetheless this makes her one of the more persistent and tricky ghosts. In other media Hanna-Barbera Cartoon .]] Pinky of the Hanna Barbera T.V. series was voiced by Chuck McCann, who also voiced Blinky. In the animated series, Pinky was male rather than female. He had the ability to shape-shift into various substances, such as a hot air balloon. Pinky would often merge together with the other male Ghosts to create various objects, such as a frisbee or a kite. Pinky was characterized as a slow-witted tough guy. Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pinky appears in the 3-D Pac-Man animated series, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Rather than an enemy of Pac-Man, Pinky and the other members of the Ghost Gang are allies. The gender of this incarnation is female. She also has an intense romantic interest for Pac-Man, which she develops early in the series. She even got to kiss Pac on one occasion. She is rather hotheaded and easy to anger, particularly towards Cylindria, who she sees as a rival for Pac Man's affection. On one occasion, she showed the ability to transform into a larger, cyclops-like ghost. She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball, who also voices Pac's aunt Spheria. Trivia General *Pinky's alternate name is "Speedy" in the early arcade games. * Japan's default name for Pinky is the same as her American name. This is because Japanese language and the English language pronounce "pink" similarly (the Japanese way of pronouncing pink is 'pinku' ピンク). As a result, Pinky is the only ghost that has no more than four nicknames. * Pinky along with Blinky and Inky made a cameo in the 2012 Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph at the Game Central Station, as the group waits for the commuter train to take them home after work. Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Both Pinky and Betrayus have fiery temper. **However, Pinky's fiery temper is napalm instead of orange. Gallery OtherghostcameoWiR.png Pacrollpinky.png Pink.png Pinky.jpg Pinky.png Pinkycartoon.png Pinkyyghost.png Pinky in pac-man and the ghostly adventures.png PMATGA's Pinky.png Pinky adorable.png|Pinky from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Preapre to chomp Pac-Man!.png List of Game Appearances by Date Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Pac-Pix Category:Pac 'n Roll Category:Pac-Man Party Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Category:Former Pac-People